


In The Backseat

by Piercerose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mafia EXO (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercerose/pseuds/Piercerose
Summary: You're a woman with something to prove. He's a man with an empire to uphold. You race cars while he runs operations. The only thing linking the two of you? The gang underworld that has tangled the two of you so tantalizingly.---------Self-insert reader x Zhang Yixing mafia!AUWarnings:Mentions of abuse, violence, gore, addiction, and suggestive scenes.*COMPLETED*





	1. Adrenaline

You won your first race at thirteen years old. Losing was not an option, had never been an option. Six years later you've remained undefeated. You've won millions of dollars, car after car. All of that money has gone into your father's drug empire, every penny you've earned was taken to ruin more people's lives.

You're entire life you've been accustomed to guns, death and violence. You watched your mother die at your father's hand, and your little brother at your twin brother's hand. Initiation was hard, you witnessed beatings, killings, torture.

Your initiation into the gang world was a car race. If you lost, you died, simple as that. If you won, you got to live until you lost. So you can't lose, you can never lose. You hate gangs, you hate killing and you hate the pressure forced upon your thinning shoulders; however, you don't wish to die. You don't want to face the same fate as the competitors who are dragged from their cars and shot on the pavement. Left in the sun to rot with ants crawling on their cold skin.

So you don't lose, you fix your car every time, you make it better. You request small portions of money to get upgrades, faster and faster you need your car to be. The second it's one kilometre too slow, your brains will be on the wall.

Just because your dad runs an entire drug empire does not grant you any immunity. You're a great asset, you bring in some of the largest sums of cash in the entire industry, but someone will come along who can do it just as well, if not better, than you can.

Your family is rich and as far as anyone is concerned you get whatever you want. You want a new bed? Done. New car? Done. New family? No can do. You're not materialistic enough to fill the void of a loving family with a play station and a Lamborghini. Although the Lamborghini was really nice.

Deep down one day you wished to die in a car accident on the track. Have the car you've dumped so much time and money into be the thing that finally drains the life from your eyes more than your father already does. As long as it isn't by his hand, by his henchmen's hands... by your brother's hand.

"Y/N the meeting is happening in a mere four hours and you're not ready." The cold voice that so evidently belongs to your father drawls lazily above your head. You stay glued to your bed, completely against the idea.

Every year your father hosts an annual meeting of the major five Seoul gangs. At this meeting, drugs are sold, profits are announced, sex work goes through the roof and even slaves are sold. This year is different though. A new group has moved in, a group that's starting to dominate the drug trade.

They call themselves EXO and their leader is Kim Junmyeon. Although small, their might is unparalleled up until this point in gang history. Your father has graciously offered to host them this year at the "meeting". He feigned kindness but any blind person could see his true intentions. He wanted faces to put to names and the best way to kill each one.

You quickly slip out of bed and walk past your father, into the bathroom and closing the door behind you. As you stare into the bathroom mirror you know you need the four hours to make yourself into the beautiful pawn your father wants. So you do, makeup product after makeup product until when you look into the mirror it's barely you staring back.

But who are you really? The star illegal car racer? The 19-year-old daughter of one of the most notorious gang leaders in Seoul? No. You can't be, but if you aren't then who can you be?

The knocking at the door comes quickly and sharply, making you jump a little. You pad to the door, opening it and looking at your dad's lackey. "Your dress is waiting on your bed, Miss. You're expected downstairs in ten minutes.

Without waiting for a reply he knows won't come, the man leaves the bathroom and your bedroom subsequently. You go to your room and the maid your father bought last year is waiting patiently, holding a navy blue gown and a pair of black heels which are set beside her. Allowing her to help you dress, you try to avoid her eyes. Who are you to resent the life you've been given when she's been sold into a much worse one.

You take the heels from her, slipping the uncomfortable shoes onto your feet. Swiftly, you walk out of the room and find your way slowly into the living room. Your father and twin brother sit across from each other at the table, passing a gun back and forth.

"It's 9mm. Not too bad, no silencer and it's loud," your brother says but stops when he sees you.

"Do you have your thigh strap?" Your dad asks you, tossing the gun at you like it's nothing more than car keys. You catch it in one hand and nod, slipping your gun into the holster. He knows you'd never use it, even if someone had a gun to your head. You'd hit someone with a car easily, but not a gun. You can't run away from a dead body falling onto you.

You are ushered into a black van quickly, being held by the upper arm even though you're capable of walking on your own. No one lets you do anything alone, there's always someone lurking just behind every corner. As your brother sits beside you, you shift away, the gun being pressed into the skin of your thigh.

"Sales have been going up recently," your brother says to you. "Cocaine and Heroine are on the rise while marijuana is on the downfall another year." You turn to face him fully.

"Jake shut the fuck up," you snap, turning back around. The punch comes to your side swiftly but painfully as you feel your ribs screaming at you. You don't cry out, even as you hit the car wall. The van starts to move as the pain subsides.

"Kids stop bickering," your dad chuckles sarcastically. "We have a more pressing matter. The new Seoul gang is coming today. Y/N, your initiation begins tonight."

"My initiation?" You deadpan back.

"I want you to kill their leader, Kim Junmyeon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kill Kim Junmyeon." The words echo through your skull in a painful mantra. It teases you. If you kill him, you're going to die yourself. Is this your dad's way of getting rid of you? Had you disappointed him?

The words bombarding you within your head cause you to misstep and stumble through the entryway of the warehouse in which the party is taking place. Your brother harshly grabs your exposed arm and shoves you forward. You stumble once more but a bodyguard rights you roughly but effectively, allowing you to walk on. You can hear conversation rattling away beneath your feet, vibrations from dancing music evident. Your family is led through the door and down three flights of stairs.

The gun against your thigh feels burning hot, pain searing from where it's placed. You have to kill a man with it, you have to kill a person. You've squeaked by not killing anyone on the sole fact that you're a renowned racer in the gang world.

"Eyes up," your dad drawls in your ear before the door is opened and you're whisked into the extravagant party.

"And here is Malcolm Bennett, and his two kids Jason and Y/N," the man on the microphone exclaims excitedly. The room adorns hardwood floors and white walls. There is a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room that had to have cost at least three million dollars.

The piano is being played in the background and people are everywhere, mingling and talking amongst themselves. You catch your fathers eye and his eyes say a thousand words. You're going to die today, and you know it. If you kill Junmyeon, you're dead. If you don't, you're still dead. There's no way out and you are trapped in between walls that are fast closing in. You can't run, and you most certainly can't hide.

You are stopped from melting down when a handsome man walks up to your father, greeting him with a huge smile. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr Bennett. I am Junmyeon," he says. The name sends shivers down your spine and you suddenly feel hot.

"Welcome my friend! I hope you are finding your first conference most enjoyable. I trust you feel at home." The fake tone of his voice is not evident, but you know it's there. That's the man you have to kill, standing three feet away from you, conversing with your father. He's right there, full of life and potential and you have to kill him.

Quickly you turn away, looking away from the man who's fate your father is trying to decide. You take a look around, scoping out the other gangs that have arrived. Block B's leader sits in the corner, meeting eyes with you and winking once before looking away once more. Monsta X's seven core members are standing close together, conversing amongst themselves and peeking at others every now and again.

On the other side of the room, Jiyong from Bigbang is seated across from Infinite's leader Sunggyu. It's happening. The biggest five - well, now six - gangs in Seoul are all in one space. And your father expects you to kill the leader of one.

Sweat starts dripping down your back and you excuse yourself to the washroom, half running away from the man who should be dead in a few hours. You stumble down a hallway and into an empty bathroom, slamming the door behind you and leaning on the vanity to stare at yourself.

You hit your palm against your forehead, trying to get a grip. The gun in the holster feels too heavy, too hot. You grab it out and slam it on the granite of the counter, a clicking noise resonating. You run freezing cold water over your hands, you pace, but nothing helps. You're going to die tonight, and you have no way out.

"This is odd, hm?" A voice muses. You let out a small shriek, grabbing hold of your discarded gun and levelling it at the intruder's face. A face you soon realize is very, very handsome. "Woah, calm down there cowboy."

The man is wearing a black suit, the fabric is pulled taut over his defined muscles and tall stature. His almost black eyes peer back into yours, almost innocently. His hands are casually tucked away in his pockets as he casually observes you.

"Who the hell are you?" You ask, clicking the safety off. He chuckles charmingly.

"My name is Yixing. Zhang Yixing. I'm from EXO, why don't you put that gun down?" He asks, taking a step closer. You take one towards him, grip tightening on the gun.

"What do you want?" You snarl, refusing to stand down.

"I want to know what you've been instructed to do," he simply responds, leaning haphazardly against the wall. Your throat runs dry. "You've been instructed to do something you really don't want to do and I want to know what it is."

"You don't know shit," you answer, grip on the gun faltering. He seems to sense your hesitation and in one easy movement, he grabs the gun from your hand and has it pointed back at your face this time.

"You just confirmed everything I just said. You really need to work on your cues, sweetheart," he says. You cringe at the nickname, well also because there's a gun pointed at you. "Don't sweat it, I won't shoot you. If anyone shoots anyone here it will be an all-out war and I don't intend to be the one who starts it."

That statement makes you recoil, facing away from the beautiful man once more. You hear the safety click back on, and you look back at him as he lowers the gun.

His face contorts into a look of curiosity, "so you've been ordered to shoot someone. But by who? It's an odd order to have a street racer shoot someone; let alone the boss's daughter." You resent the fact he's right, but also the fact that he's pondering aloud. You don't want someone else to have the same thought process you had, to wonder why your father wants you dead.

"Have you been ordered to kill your dad? No, that wouldn't make sense. You could kill your dad much easier at home in the night. I doubt your dad would order you to shoot anyone, least of all here. I've watched you race and you are quite the asset. So it has to be an outside force." You stare at the man, baffled that he was so on point until he completely got off track.

"If that's all I'm going to leave now. Keep the gun, it'll make my decision easier," you say, ready to walk away.

Yixing grabs your arm and pushes you to the wall, "decision? So you have a choice?"

"Don't touch me," you reply, shaking him off. He immediately let's go and steps back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I got carried away," he apologizes. You glower at him, completely flabbergasted that his attitude changed so quickly and that he was sorry for making you uncomfortable. What is this man on?

"Look, the clock is ticking and my father will be looking for me. Best he doesn't find me with you," you answer.

"So your dad is forcing you to do it," he says. Your whole body tenses, muscles going taut. "Y/N you should tell me what he's making you do".

"And why the hell would I do that? I'm in enough danger as it is," you snap back. "I don't have the time for this, I'm trying to enjoy-" you stop yourself from saying you're trying to enjoy the last moments of your life.

"What?"

"Listen, you should get your boss out of here if you really are in EXO. He's wanted dead and I don't know why. I'm not going to shoot him, because I'm going to die either way so I might as well save one life in the process. Take him and the rest of your crew and get out of here," you say, staring at the floor. "Be happy I told you anything."

You walk past Yixing, towards the door. "Stop, wait," he calls. You turn. "You were ordered by your father to kill Junmyeon?"

"Are you dense? I just told you that. Go and save him."

"Wait, Y/N. What do you mean you die anyway?" You stare back into the man's curious eyes, that now hold something else you can't place.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? If I don't, my father will kill me. If I do, your gang will kill me. I'm not a killer, I don't kill people. Malcolm wants me dead and I don't know why, but this is my fate. I'm sorry if I don't want to spend my last minutes hashing it out with a stranger in a bathroom," you open the door but Yixing slams it again.

"Come with me," he says. "You don't have to die here, Y/N. Your fate isn't decided, it's not really over until you're dead on the ground."

"Come with you where? Why the hell would I trust you?" You snap back, confused why he's trying to help you at all.

"We have an escape plan in place. Meet me by the back door in the northwest corner. If you want to come, then come. If you want to stay here and die, then you can. Make the right decision, Y/N. Don't give up on yourself so easily. I think we both know you are better than that." And with that, he is gone.


	3. Honey

You stand idly in the bathroom for a couple of minutes after Yixing left. Come with him? If you go with him your fate is undecided, you may end up in the back of a black van, dead. On the other hand you may end up on the streets but very much alive. Was he being honest? Would he help you?

You make your decision faster than you'd like to admit. You'd rather die at the hand of a gang that isn't your fathers than submit completely. Your freedom is seconds away and you can taste it on the tip of your tongue, you're longing for it so completely you're ready to throw away all logic in the pursuit of something so uncertain.

So you throw thoughts out of the window and march out of the bathroom, a new determination igniting your veins. Then you realize you have no idea which way North is. Northwest? What the fuck does that even mean?!

You internally scream, walking back into the main room. You allow yourself to be swept away with the people swirling about the room, trying to blend in as you frantically search for which door Yixing meant. All of a sudden he's at your side, coming out of nowhere.

"The door to the left of Zico." And then he's gone again. You spin around, looking for him and then realizing you look incredibly suspicious. Trying to look as you did before your exit, you make your way back to your father calmly. He stares you down, eyes colder than before. He suspects you and you know it. You're prey and he's just started hunting you. You can only hope that Yixing can get you out before a bullet takes you out.

"I'm sorry that took so long. I had trouble finding the restroom," you say, trying to sound apologetic. Your dad nods curtly once, turning away from you to make a comment to your brother. Turning round, you spot the door Yixing had indicated for you to use. Zico's eyes are once again trained on you, and you notice Yixing beside him. He says something quickly but pointedly and Zico nods once.

"Father I'm going to go say hello to Zico," you say. Your father looks at you but has no response, so you make a beeline towards the handsome man perched on his chair. It gets you close enough to the door but not too close to be suspicious.

"Greetings, Y/N," he says, leaning back in his chair. You have known Zico since your father brought you to the meeting for the very first time. Zico is older than you by a bit, but he's still kind to you.

"Hey," you reply, sitting across from him. "How's it going?"

"I saw your race last night. You killed it. Your car is getting faster," he says, ignoring your pointless question. "What kind of car is it?"

"I've been working on it a lot. It's a remodelled Ford Mustang," you answer. "After every race, I try and improve something on it. You can't get lazy or else you'll lose. You know what happens if I lose." Zico grimaces but holds his face steady quickly.

"If you ever need anything, you know my number. I have a new burner phone," he says. His voice drops so low you can barely hear him. "Yixing told me they're breaking you out. Trust him, he's a good man. He'll take care of you, especially since you can make so much cash from a race. Trust me, I'll see you soon," he says. Just like that, the lights cut out, and everything goes completely black. Someone grabs your arm in the darkness and you're ripped out of your chair.

"It's me. We have to move now." You recognize Yixing's voice through the screaming and yelling in the room. You stumble alongside Yixing through what you think is a door and trip on a step. "We're going up. Hurry." You run up the stairs, heels clicking loudly on each step.

You reach a landing and cling onto Yixing as he shoves you through another door and starts running. You're stumbling over your own feet and dress as you run with him, relying on him to hold you upright. You bust through a door and into the night air. Others are around you whom you can only assume have to be other EXO members. Yixing is running towards a van with you in tow, looking behind him as he grunts and starts faster.

Without looking, you know your father is behind you. Maybe your brother. You know something bad is about to happen and you know it's going to happen no matter what you do. The man with black hair in front of you and Yixing hop into the van, holding out his hand for you as you hear a gunshot and a searing pain is sent through your body. Something wet and sticky is running down your side, soaking your dress. Yixing calls out your name as the man in the van grabs you by the elbow, wrenching you into the van.

The door slams and gunshots pepper the side as you're thrown across a row of seats. You're chocking and spluttering, clutching your side. "Y/N move your arm," the man orders, shoving your hand away from the wound. The van takes a sharp left and he loses his balance and is tossed to the side a bit. He curses and takes his jacket off, pushing it against your wound. You cry out at the pressure and taste something harsh and metallic in your throat.

"You're not going to die here. I promised you I'd get you out and damn it I will," Yixing says, and you spot him turned around on the row of seats in front of you. You have no idea who is all in the van, the only thing you're aware of the is the sole fact you have been shot and you are bleeding out on the back seat of a van.

The man speaks once again, "Y/N listen, my name is Kyungsoo. I'm going to take care of you, do you know your blood type?" He asks. Your head snaps to the side with the force of a bump in the road and you lose focus.

Blood type, blood type. "A," you wheeze out. "I'm blood type A." Kyungsoo nods.

"Chanyeol fucking step on it!" Yixing yells over his shoulder. "I'm not letting her die here!" The last thing you hear is Yixing's desperate voice before you slip out of consciousness and into the warm cradle of oblivion. Maybe you wouldn't mind dying here.


	4. Blood

As a child, you always wondered what happened after you die. Would you be reunited with your mother and brother after you father or twin finally offed you? Would the three of you exist together in the miserable acknowledgment that you'd been killed by those closest to you?

Or would death be completely different? Would you float around in nothingness for the rest of eternity? Would you go to hell and "live" out your sentence in a world of flaming torture. Would you go to heaven and exist for the rest of the time in a paradise?

The only comforting option was having nothing after death. You wished for nothing, for the torture to be over with once you were gone for real. Being nothing was easier than having to be something.

All of these thoughts have led you to the real question. Are you dead? You can't move, can't see, and everything is silent. You haven't heard such absolute silence ever before. Dark, silent, and motionless. This must be death. So you conclude you're dead, and now you're just a conscious in a world full of nothing. And quickly you realize you hate being dead.

However, floating in a pit of nothing is better than being a pawn in a game that can't be won. You belong to no one, nothing is holding you down and you wonder if this is what freedom feels like. Sure you can't really do anything, but you also can't be forced to do anything. Maybe death was the freedom you'd been craving your entire life, the one thing you needed.

You become so content with being dead you almost cry when you start to hear voices. Well metaphorically cry that is because you're not sure what's happening but you know you can't cry.

A voice distinctly says, "she's going to make it out of this. Yixing stitched her up and gave her a transfusion. He said she should be awake within a day or two." You don't recognize the voice that's speaking, only that you're positive the man is speaking about you and you're disappointed you're going to live.

Your consciousness comes back slowly, first, you can feel tingles in your fingers, the light behind your eyelids, prickles in your feet. When you finally open your eyes, you're in a bright room with beige walls and medical equipment all around you. Did Yixing and Kyungsoo throw you in a hospital and leave you there? If they did you're surprised you're still alive, your dad would've made sure you were dead.

"Y/N you're awake," a voice says. You tilt your head to the side and spot Yixing sitting beside the bed you're nested in. "How are you feeling?"

Your throat is so dry you open your mouth to talk but can't get a word out. You make a drinking motion and Yixing holds a straw to your mouth. You happily sip down the water, your throat feeling so much better.

"Thank you," you wheeze out, coughing a few times.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks, sitting back down and setting your water aside. You shake your head.

"Where am I?" You ask.

"You're in our house," he says. "After your brother shot you we rushed you here so Kyungsoo and I could treat you. You have seventeen stitches on your side and we had to remove the bullet fragments. Try not to move around too much, you don't want to rip your sutures."

You look down at your side only to realize you've been thrown in a large t-shirt that definitely doesn't belong to you. You look at Yixing, eyes wide. Someone had to have changed you while you were unconscious.

"I'm sorry I changed your clothes. Your dress was too tight to leave you in it and I would've had to cut it off to get at the wound anyways, I'm so sorry," he says. You shrug.

"It's not like you could just leave me in a fucking ballgown. You saved my life, and I won't complain that you had to take my dress off to do it. Thank you," you reply.

"You don't have to thank me, I promised you that you wouldn't die. Oh, another thing. You have an entrance and exit wound, but you had bullet fragments in the wound. So you have stitches on the back and front of your side," he says.

"Yixing... why did you bring me here? You know my father knows I must not be dead and he's going to find me one way or another and finish the job," you point out, playing with your fingers in your lap idly.

"As I said, I made a promise and I wasn't going to break that. You saved Junmyeon's life so you deserved to be able to keep yours. Your dad knows better than to burst into a place where he is both outnumbered and outgunned. Besides he doesn't know where we are and Chanyeol made damn sure to get rid of the person tailing us," Yixing says. "You may not be able to trust that we didn't save you for a malicious reason, but truly that is what happened." Yixing grabs your hand and smiles at you.

His eyes soften, "Listen, Y/N. You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to heal and get on your feet. We'd never throw you out when you have a gaping hole in the side of you. But just so you know, there are 9 of us living together, and the gang that works with us, NCT, will be in and out really often. There are 21 of them so I hope you don't mind people coming and going frequently."

You're truly baffled at the notion that you're not being kicked out as soon as you woke up. This moment is probably the kindest anyone has ever been to you throughout your life, and it's shocking that Yixing is so nice. In the gang world, you have to be cold and hard. The second you let your guard down even a little bit is the last moment you're allowed to live. You learned that from a young age, you've stuck to it your whole life.

"Yixing I... I don't know what to say. I thought I was going to wake up in the hospital alone or even on the street. You've saved my life in more ways than one right now and I'm so grateful that you did this but I don't want any harm to come upon you all because I'm a Bennett. You were kind to me and it's not fair that you might get hurt because of this," you say, taking your hand from his.

"Don't be silly. Your father doesn't scare us like I said he's outgunned here. If he hurts any of us he has a whole gang coming after him. Don't you worry about the details, all you have to worry about now is getting better," Yixing stands up. "Do you want to come downstairs and meet the others? We have a wheelchair down there waiting because you can't walk for at least a week or else you'll tear open the stitches."

"Sure... but can I get cleaned up first? I feel disgusting," you say. Yixing nods.

"Is it okay if I carry you? I won't look I promise but I really don't want you to hurt yourself." When you reluctantly nod, he lifts you up easily into his arms and carries you to the bathroom. Why is he being so cautious to keep you safe? What stake does he really have in this? You don't know the answer, but you're determined to find out.


	5. Recovery

After you got freshened up and showered, Yixing provided you with a t-shirt and sweatpants that belong to one of the boys who live here. He informed you that a man named Baekhyun outgrew the sweats years ago but he hoards clothes so never threw them out.

The shower had a seat already equipped in it for others to use. Apparently, gunshot wounds are very common in this house, and that this is the 54th bullet wound Yixing has had to deal with. A weight is lifted off your shoulders at the idea that you weren't just operated on by a complete medical moron, but rather by someone who knows what they're doing.

You take a look at yourself in the mirror from your seat one last time before you knock on the door and Yixing opens it. "Ready?" He asks. You nod and he picks you up again, carrying you down a long flight of stairs. When the two of you finally reach the bottom, you are welcomed by a black leather wheelchair and a living room. Carefully, Yixing places you in the cold leather chair and pushes you deeper into the house.

"You know we stole this wheelchair from a hospital once," Yixing says. You turn your head but still can't spot him behind you.

"Are you telling me I'm riding in a stolen chair? Yixing this is unacceptable I'm going to have to get out right now. I do not mess with the illegal world," you say, chuckling. He lets out a loud laugh, patting you on the shoulder.

"How big is this house even?" You ask, looking at all the different paintings hung on the walls. Whoever decorated the house has impeccable style.

"There are 9 permanent residents with 21 comers and goers. It's very big," Yixing replies. "We're in the middle of nowhere, 35 minutes out of Seoul. It's hard to find but unsuspecting enough if you drive by. It just looks like your average country home," Yixing explains. You hear yelling from somewhere in the house and you brace yourself for a crazy time.

Yixing pushes you through a threshold and into a kitchen where you count five grown men running around.

"Oh Baekhyun I'm going to WHOOP YOUR ASS," The one you recognize as Kyungsoo is screaming, chasing after a brunette guy who you assume is Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL HELP," Baekhyun screams. A man with red hair who is perched at the table looks at the two running and bursts into fits of laugher.

"Y/N, you're awake!" Junmyeon exclaims, stopping everyone else dead in their tracks. The five pairs of eyes stare at you and suddenly you tense up.

"Hi," you answer, immediately avoiding eye contact.

"Come, take a seat everyone," he says. The six of you gather around the table, Yixing parking your wheelchair between him and the only man you don't know the name of. He has a muscular build and jet black hair that is vaguely curly.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart, Y/N. You saved my life instead of taking it," Junmyeon says, smiling at you. You look down, smiling at your lap shyly. "You quite literally took a bullet for your actions and I want you to know how grateful I am. Saving someone's life at the expense of your own safety is something extraordinary."

"To be fair I was going to die either way. The consequence of killing you would be death by your gang members. The consequence of not killing you would be death by my father. I was stuck and I decided to save a life instead of having more deaths than necessary. I've never killed anyone and I intend to keep it that way for as long as I can manage," you reply, shivering in the cool temperature. Yixing stands up and walks out silently, and for a second you feel panic set in. If he leaves, you're defenceless in a room full of strangers.

Baekhyun speaks, "I find it funny your brother missed killing you. According to Yixing the two of you were running in a straight line, it's kind of hard to miss the mark when you're as trained a killer as your brother must be."

Your blood runs cold at the remark. You have always been a better shot than your brother, but he never missed a kill. Even if he was two inches off target it still did the job. He doesn't miss, neither of you do. So why did he?

"What are you thinking?" The man beside you asks.

"I'm thinking that the fact I'm sitting here alive right now is not due to a missed shot. My brother doesn't miss, we know what happens when we miss. My father wouldn't let his kids live if we missed. I'm meant to be alive, that shot wasn't meant to kill me, only scare me and wound me. Maybe it is a control thing but maybe it's something deeper than that," you answer, sighing deeply. Yixing returns with a black fluffy blanket over his arm. He smiles warmly at you and covers you up with it, tucking it under your thighs.

"I noticed you were cold," he comments quickly before sitting down.

"Thank you," you reply, touched that he noticed.

"Your family isn't sloppy. Your father didn't rise to the top of the food chain by being sloppy so it only makes sense that his kids are not either. I can't help but feel that this is a setup and we've landed ourselves in the middle of something very dangerous," Junmyeon says. Your heart drops. They think you have something to do with this.

You sigh once again, "I promise you from the bottom of my heart if I have a purpose here that my dad expects me to fulfil I have no knowledge of it. It is true that I really don't want to die, but I would never put a whole other group of people in harm's way to save my own skin. I'm tired of being a pawn in a game, Junmyeon. I'm tired of my father controlling what I do and me allowing him to. I'm sick of it and I can't do it anymore. When he told me I had to kill you, I decided if I had to die I'd try to save someone else's life before I went.

When I was unconscious I was floating in an abyss of nothing and I wondered if that was what death truly is like. For the first time in my entire life, I felt free, like nothing was holding me down. I have never been free before. So many people born into my family don't know what freedom is and died before they could even taste it. I watched my brother die at the age of seven because my father decided he wasn't going to be of much use. After my twin brother killed my little brother, I turned against my mother and killed her for giving him such a useless child. My twin ended our brother's life at the age of twelve.

I'm done living with that, I'm done falling under the weight of those who have done such terrible things that I have been forced to witness and bear with for the rest of my life. I would never help their plans this much, the only thing I ever did to help them was a pawn, a face to show off and someone who brought in stacks of cash because I could race. I never killed anyone or tried to conspire to kill someone. I promise." You finish your speech and make eye contact with everyone sitting at the table.

"Well Y/N, welcome to EXO."


	6. Accusation

"Welcome to... EXO?" you ask, unsure of what Junmyeon means. "What?"

"We are free, Y/N. You don't have to do anything here. You only have to pull your own weight and be respectful, that's the only thing required here. If you want to stay here, we have three extra rooms and you are welcome to have one. You can stay as long as you like and longer than that if you want. You can be protected here if you want it," Junmyeon says.

"I-" you stop talking. Protection? Freedom? EXO is a gang, the same gang your father runs. Maybe they're better and maybe they wouldn't hurt you but maybe not. You're done with illegality, you're done with being on the wrong side of the tracks. If that means you have to give up racing then you have to give up racing.

"As soon as I can live alone I will leave, but if there is anything I can do while I'm here, I'd love to help." You smile endearingly, trying to nicely decline the offer. You really are touched by the kindness, but you cannot continue such an uncertain life.

Baekhyun peers at you from under his almost too long fringe. "Y/N... if I may... I don't know if you're ever going to be able to leave the gang scene. At this point, for you especially, there is no escaping. You've been born into a shit position but now it's about finding the best people to live that shitty situation with until it's good. If you go out on your own... you may not survive." Baekhyun looks down as if he's said something offensive.

You're scrambling to find something to say when Yixing steps in, "Let's not worry too much about this right now. Y/N has tons of time to figure out what she's going to do. The sutures won't come out for at least another two weeks. We have to respect the fact that she knows herself and what she wants and needs much better than we do. No matter our opinions we can only offer her a place to stay if she wants it and if she decides she doesn't then we respect that." You smile at him warmly, happy he stopped the conversation.

"Well while you're here you are going to have to get used to a whole house of loud guys," Junmyeon says. "Hopefully chaos doesn't intimidate you too much." You chuckle.

"I race cars, I thrive in chaos," you joke, shuffling in your chair a bit to get more comfortable.

"How long have you been racing?" The man beside you asks. "Oh and I'm Minseok by the way."

"Uh I've been racing for like six years now I think. I started when I was way too young to be driving cars," you answer. Minseok laughs at that.

"How old are you then?" Chanyeol asks, leaning on the table.

"I turned nineteen a few months ago," you reply, remembering the less than fond memories of your nineteenth birthday.

"You were 12 then!" Baekhyun yells.

"You idiot 19 subtract 6 is 13, not 12," Kyungsoo chides.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But you were a good driver at 13! I still can't drive," Baekhyun muses. "You should teach me how to drift!"

"Baek you need to relax. You can barely use a car at this point, let alone do manoeuvres that require skill. Y/N just got shot, her top priority isn't teaching you how to drift, it's healing," Yixing interjects, laughing at Baekhyun's whims.

"I couldn't drift a car until I was well over 15," you clarify, not wanting everyone to think you were a child prodigy at the age of 13 with car drifting. You had a fancy car, so you had a leg up on all the other competitors. You also had more on the line, more than just your prized car but your life as well.

"You must have made a lot of money doing races," Junmyeon observes, standing up and walking to the kitchen counter. "Did it all go to your dad's drug cartel?"

You tense up and immediately look away. The pointed question struck a nerve you'd rather have left untouched. Focusing on something else, you play with your hands in your lap.

"Well, I think Y/N is probably tired. Yixing you may want to take her back to her bed, she needs a lot of rest," Kyungsoo says, awkwardly breaking the tension in the air.

"You don't tell me what to do, assistant! I'm the doctor here," Yixing proclaims, standing up and pulling your wheelchair out from the table.

"You're not even licensed," Kyungsoo shoots back, eyeing the taller man. Yixing does not respond but must have made some type of gesture because everyone starts laughing.

You don't pay attention to the house as Yixing pushes you away from the kitchen. You're too busy wondering what Junmyeon was insinuating with his question. Whatever it was, it was not well hidden. If he thought for a second your father let you keep the money you'd won over the years then he's a fool and you're better off leaving the house.

"Do you want to go upstairs back to your bed or would you like to meet some of the others?" Yixing asks.

"I think I'd like to go back to my room please," you request. Yixing doesn't say anything but he must have understood because he starts pushing you back down the way you're pretty sure you came from. "What time is it?" You ask, looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"I don't know probably around 11:30?" Yixing guesses.

"At night? I thought it was morning." Yixing is about to pick you up when you stop him. "Wait, Yixing can I go sit outside for a couple of seconds?"

"Of course," he obliges, picking you and your blanket up and taking you out the front door. The view is beautiful, there's nothing for miles. The stars in the sky twinkle down at you and Yixing sets you down on a chair perched on the corner of the porch. "If you'd like me to wait inside I can-"

"No, you can stay if you want. I don't mind not being alone," you peek at him out of the corner of your eye but quickly look back at the moon in the sky. You hear him chuckle a little to himself before he takes a seat on the swing near you.

"When I was a kid, I used to look out at the sky like this every night. I lived in a huge city so there were never many starts, it was always too bright. When all of us moved here, to the middle of no where, I realized I was missing out on so much as a kid. I'd never seen anything this beautiful before." Yixing dreamily reminisces from his seat. You turn to look at him and his head is perched in his hand, elbow resting on the arm of the swing. You notice that his round, wire-rimmed glasses slip down his nose just slightly.

It's like for the first time you are realizing how cute Yixing is. His hair is ruffled, glasses slipping and head set in his hand. Something about the scene makes him so indescribably ethereal.

You immediately stop staring, jerking around to look back at the sky which now pales in comparison to the man sitting next to you. Stop it Y/N, it's just the painkillers.

"Are you feeling unwell? If you need more pain medication I can get that," Yixing says, voice lined with concern.

"Did I say that out loud?" You look at him in pure horror. He laughs, showing off his gorgeous teeth.

"You just said 'it's the painkillers'. Are you feeling any pain?" He asks.

"No no, not at all. My head just felt fuzzy or something," you answer quickly, happy you didn't just speak your entire inner monologue about how handsome he is.

"Okay. Don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong though, okay?" You nod in confirmation and sigh.

"I'm ready to go to bed I think," you say.

"Then sleep it is. Let's get you upstairs," Yixing says, standing up and cracking his back. He scoops you into his arms like you weigh nothing, and carries you back into the warmth of the house.


	7. Tear

All the trouble of coming upstairs early so you could go to bed turned out to be all a futile effort. You can't sleep, and you feel like you've been laying in bed for a lifetime, staring at the stucco on the ceiling. You've decided you have the look of stucco, and would much rather have a smooth ceiling. Although it was easier to pass time while you were staring at the patterns it makes.

However, finding patterns on a textured ceiling does not help the issue at hand. You're laying in a strange house, full of strangers, with a two-inch hole in the left side of your body. You can't walk and rely on another stranger to carry and push you around like you're a baby.

Everything weird about the situation at hand didn't hit you until you actually thought about it. You AGREED to stay in a house full of 9 men, whom you've never even MET BEFORE. And now they're all enemies of your father who just so happens to be the most influential crime boss in South Korea at the moment. You're fucked, you're so fucked. Fuck freedom, maybe you should be more concerned about survival.

You throw yourself into a borderline panic when the door handle on the bedroom door wiggles open and a head pokes through the door. "Who's there?" You ask, fear suddenly gripping you. The figure flicks on the lamp sitting on a dresser and you make out Yixing's dim face.

"Hey Y/N. I was just coming to check on you," he says, sitting down on the edge of your bed. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asks.

"I can't. I'm overthinking everything and I think I'm going to die," you conclude, putting your hands over your eyes.

"I have some sleeping aids. Just give me a second," Yixing says and leaves the room. Sleeping aids? What even? He returns shortly after with two small, blue pills in the palm of his large hand. He hands both the pills and a glass of water that was on the nightstand to you.

"Sleeping pills?" You clarify and Yixing nods in response. You gratefully take the pills and swallow them, finishing the glass of water.

"I'll go refill this. I'll be right back," he says, getting up. You shake your head.

"Can you... can you stay? If you want to go right back to sleep I understand but-"

"No, no. I can't sleep either because I'm worried that you're uncomfortable. It's not like you can just come and get me either," Yixing replies.

Yixing sits in a chair in the corner, and you roll onto your good side to get a better look at him. "You're not going to be comfortable," you observe. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Trust me, I can't be any more uncomfortable than you must be," he says. You look at the large capacity of the bed, figuring it must be at least a queen, if not king, bed.

"I don't mind if you want to sleep here. It's a big bed and there's lots of room so it doesn't have to be awkward," you gingerly state. "I'm not trying to get in your pants or anything I just know you probably won't leave until I'm asleep and if you're worried about me wouldn't it just be easier for you to stay here? If I needed anything I could just wake you up."

Yixing sits quietly for a second, "If it wouldn't make you uncomfortable sure, but you don't have to, I'm fine here." You scoot over as far as you can and he stands up, slipping into bed beside you. Your heart thumps in your chest, but quickly you dismiss it, telling yourself this is merely out of convenience.

Yixing clicks off the light and you wait for your eyes to adjust more to the darkness. "I know this might be a sensitive topic, but... you know all about my family. Will you tell me about yours?"

You cant gauge whether or not you've made him uncomfortable, but you figure if he doesn't want to answer he just won't. At his prolonged silence, you figure he doesn't want to talk about where he came from and how he became the person he is today. The man who saved a stranger, and now is in bed with the same stranger. You roll onto your back, staring at the dark ceiling again.

"I'm from Changsha, China. I was born there, but my father died when I was young and my mother and I were barely scraping by. She was working two jobs and by 13 I had taken some low level drug dealing jobs. I got onto the wrong side of the tracks shockingly quickly. Before I knew it I went from selling drugs to high-level drug dealing. It put food on the table though so my mom never asked many questions.

When I was 18 my mom died in a hit and run accident. I got into drugs, I was doing cocaine almost hourly and by that time I was close to death. Junmyeon found me while I was at my mother's funeral. He caught word in Seoul of a Chinese gang member who fell off hard after his mom died. Junmyeon brought me back to Korea with him and I found my new family here. He saved my life," Yixing finishes his story and you roll again to face him.

"That's terrible," you say, fumbling for his hand. When you find it he squeezes back, running his thumb over your knuckles.

"I don't regret a second of it. Every decision I made, every challenge I faced brought me to the moment I'm living in right now. The person I became and learned to love is someone I cherish. I would've been long dead by now if I would have continued how I was living. Y/N you saved the man who at one time saved me. That's why it meant so much when you put someone else before yourself," Yixing explains. You take your hand back to get in a more comfortable sleeping position for your head.

"Thank you," you whisper. Yixing chuckles but does not reply. The two of you lay in silence for a couple more minutes before you feel the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion and you let the darkness swallow your conscious whole. Sleep. Oh, how you missed it.


	8. Guilty

The sleeping pills Yixing gave you did wonders. You wake up at least 8 hours after you took the sleeping pills, and you've never felt better. Well other than the fact that your side is screaming at you. You wake up and Yixing is standing over you, your shirt is pulled up and your wound is exposed.

"Yixing what-" 

"You tore a stitch last night while you were sleeping. I'm trying to fix it up," he says, applying pressure to the wound. "Hold this." You grab the gauze and hold it on the wound and he walks to the cupboard with medical supplies in it. He grabs a sterilized suture and you close your eyes, trying not to look.

You stay still, biting on your lip. You try to stay as quiet as you can, attempting not to make any noise. "I'm out of any numbing agent," he says. "Fuck. I'll tell Junmyeon we have to get some right now. I'll put a bandage on it until we can get some-"

"Just do it, it's okay," you say. "I promise I won't scream, but you're going to have to go quickly."

"Y/N, I don't want to hurt you... I'll go get Kyungsoo just hold tight," he says. You nod and quietly hold in your nerves. You can hear Yixing yelling for Kyungsoo and you're not surprised when the door opens again and you can hear two sets of feet.

"Oh shit," Kyungsoo says. You feel a pair of hands on your back.

"Can you roll onto your stomach? It's the stitch in the back that ripped," Yixing says. You obey and roll onto your stomach. Kyungsoo and Yixing follow to the other side of the bed and inspect your wound. "We have no more numbing agent. We're going to have to do it quickly."

You bite down onto the pillow beside your face as Yixing and Kyungsoo get ready. However, you almost break your promise of not screaming when you feel the needle break your skin. Tears prick your eyes but you hold it together, trying so hard to not make a fuss. After what seems like hours, two sutures are in place and Yixing secures a large adhesive bandage over the wound.

You release the pillow from your teeth and sigh, the pain still pricking at your side. You blink away the tears and roll onto your side to look at Yixing and Kyungsoo.

"Thank you," you breathe, blinking harshly.

"We just caused you an unimaginable amount of pain and you're saying thank you?" Kyungsoo glowers. "You're an odd girl," he says.

"You just stopped me from bleeding everything, I have to thank you for that at least," you reply. Kyungsoo nods and then leaves silently while Yixing cleans up the medical supplies.

"Please tell me you don't have aids," Yixing says as he throws the needle he used into the sharps disposal that is mounted to the wall.

"Why did you poke yourself?" You ask, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"No, I was just wondering," he answers. You laugh and assure him you don't have aids.

The two of you repeat the routine you did yesterday to get you cleaned up, but Yixing says you can't take a shower today because your stitches are too fresh.

"Do you need to wash your hair?" He asks at your unease in not showering. You nod, used to showering almost every day. So, he puts a bunch of pillows on the floor and lays you flat so your head is hanging over the side of the bathtub. He washes your hair for you, much to your protest. When he's finished he lets you brush it and finish getting ready before he takes you downstairs again.

"The guys are eager to properly meet you," he says as he places you in the wheelchair waiting at the bottom of the stairs and tucks the blanket around you again.

"Yixing when am I allowed to walk again?" You ask, leaning back in the chair more.

"I'd say in about five days," he answers. If you move too much with fresh stitches you're going to hurt yourself a lot more," he answers. You nod, sick of feeling useless. "As soon as you can walk again we should go to town and buy you some clothes so you don't have to wear ours all the time."

"No it's okay, I don't have any money to buy clothes with," you answer.

"Y/N you need clothes and if you decide to leave when you're better, you're going to need clothes," he replies. "We are a huge gang, we make tons of money." You try not to grimace. Everything you've ever gotten was bought with money made illegally. You want it to change.

"I am still leaving and I'll never be able to pay you back," you reply. "We can talk about this later." Yixing doesn't press the situation any further and wheels you back into the kitchen you were in yesterday.

This time, eight people are scattered about the kitchen. A few are at the table, some cooking at the stove, one is sitting on the counter. At Yixing and your entrance, everyone turns to look at the two of you. You suddenly feel very uncomfortable and shift in your wheelchair.

"Good morning, Y/N. I'm making breakfast, do you want any?" The man at the stove says. Before you can reply, Yixing speaks.

"She hasn't eaten since she got here. Make her something that won't upset her stomach," he says. As you quietly ponder the fact that you haven't eaten since you got here, Junmyeon speaks.

"Come sit with us," he invites, pointing at a chair and an empty space across the table from him. Yixing wheels you over to the table and pushes you in before taking a seat beside you. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but other than that I'm okay," you answer.

"I know you got offended by my comment yesterday, but it was never meant to have any ill-meaning behind it, I was just wondering to what extent your father controlled your life. I am very sorry if I came across as accusing or distrusting. I strongly believe you have no knowledge of the scheme your father is probably brewing right now," Junmyeon apologizes. You reach across the table and pat his hand.

"Thank you, but you don't have to apologize. You all have every right to condemn me right here because of my family and the odd events that happened over a matter of a couple of hours. I sincerely mean it when I say I'd never try to put any of you in harm's way, and as soon as Yixing says it's okay I'm going to be on my way so you guys aren't in danger," you answer, sitting back in your chair. The man who was at the stove places some steamed rice in front of you.

"Hi, I'm Jongdae," he says, patting your shoulder and handing you a spoon. "I don't think the rice will upset your stomach but if you need nausea medication we have some in the cupboard so feel free to ask." You smile and thank him, touched by how kind everyone is being.

"The only ones you haven't met yet are Jongin and Sehun," Baekhyun says from behind you where he's sitting in a rocking chair. "Come introduce yourselves." A very tall man with jet black hair comes over to you and bows.

"I'm Oh Sehun, the youngest of everyone," he says. You smile in return.

"How old are you?" You ask.

"Nineteen," he answers. You smile and tell him you're nineteen as well, realizing you're the same age as the youngest. You didn't notice that everyone else was older than you.

"Hello, I'm Jongin," another man with brown hair says. You notice he's handsome as well. Why are all of these men attractive? You smile back.

"I'm Y/N Bennet," you reply.

"Is it true you've been racing for six years and haven't been beaten once?" Sehun asks, taking a seat at the table. You chuckle.

"Yeah, but sadly my racing days have to be over. I don't have the money to buy a good enough car to win me any races and I plan to leave the illegal scene," you answer.

"You have real talent, you know," Jongin says.

"Thank you, but anyone who has a good enough car and knows how to drive it can win a race. I had to win, I didn't have a choice," you reply, picking at your rice.

"Leave Y/N alone for now guys. She needs to eat," Yixing chides. Silently, you thank Yixing for the thousandth time.


	9. Trip

As the next few days pass, you get more used to having a wheelchair and being surrounded by nine guys. Yixing always makes sure to take care of you and has become accustomed to sleeping in your bed with you. You never minded though, his presence made you feel safe like even if your dad broke the front door down, no one could touch you.

The other guys are all welcoming and sweet. A lot of them are curious about what it's like to be Malcolm Bennett's daughter. You try to be as open as you feel comfortable being, but they know what lines not to cross. You wonder sometimes if that's a product of being in similar situations.

Today marks the fifth day of your healing and the first day you're allowed to walk again. Part of you is excited you can be more independent, but the other part knows you have to leave soon. You half hope you will fall over and give yourself a concussion so your stay has to be extended.

"Y/N be careful, try not to go too fast. You're going to feel a little weak," Yixing says, grabbing onto your hands and he pulls you into a standing position. You wobble and his hands are instantly on your waist, steadying you. You grab onto his shoulders and try to take a deep breath. For a split second, you're not sure if your legs are going to support your body weight.

"This isn't working," you answer, sighing heavily at your weakness.

Yixing ticks his teeth at you, "Stop that negativity. You'll never walk again with that attitude. Take a step, I've got you." You do as he says and take one step forward, not making a fuss as Yixing's grip slips from your sides and you are only holding onto his shoulders.

Your legs scream from lack of use as Yixing makes you walk around your room, back and forth. "Look at you. You're killing this," he praises. You blush at his words but manage to keep calm. Before you know it, your hands are off his shoulders. Although you're wobbly, you can definitely walk on your own.

"Yixing! We did it!" You exclaim, wrapping him in a hug. He chuckles.

"You did it," he corrects.

Pulling back you shake your head, "No. You saved my life, Yixing. I thought it was all over but you showed up out of nowhere and saved my god damn life. Not even once but twice, and managed to stitch up my side and perform emergency surgery with limited medical supplies. You're incredible." This time Yixing blushes.

"Give yourself some credit, you fought through the past five days like a trooper," he says, rubbing your back. "I was thinking once you got cleaned up and ready, we could go into town and get you some clothes. This is on me, and you don't have to pay me back," he says. "For Junmyeon's life."

"Fine, but as soon as I make enough money I'm going to pay you back, okay?" You say sternly and Yixing nods. You do as he says and get ready, wearing one of his white t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. You can't tell who the sweatpants belong to, but the shirt smells exactly like Yixing does.

The two of you walk downstairs together, but Yixing has to help you this time so you don't tumble. You hear cheering and look up to see Baekhyun clapping.

He gives you a giant grin, "Congratulations! You're getting so much better!" You smile in deep appreciation of his praise. Yixing and Baekhyun walk you into the kitchen where some pancakes are waiting on the counter.

Kyungsoo greets the three of you, "I made pancakes. Help yourselves. Look at your progress Y/N! You're doing so much better." Minseok chimes in his agreement as he grabs a pancake from the counter. Once again you thank everyone for being so kind to you. The overwhelmingly kind praise from everyone had really touched you. This gang of "hardened criminals" aren't even hardened at all. They care for each other a lot, and now they even care for you. It's such a foreign concept to you, that all these people have genuine feelings for each other.

"Y/N, take a seat," Yixing says, handing you a plate full of pancakes. You nod and sit beside Sehun at the table. He hands you some syrup and butter. "I think I'm going to go into the city with Y/N today. She needs some clothes so she doesn't have to constantly wear ours. If that's okay, Junmyeon."

"It could be dangerous so make sure more than just the two of you go," Junmyeon replies.

"I'll come," Baekhyun says, sitting on the counter. "I always love shopping."

"I'll come too," Sehun chimes in from beside you. "I need new jeans anyways." You nod.

"I might as well come too, just for extra protection," Minseok says. You thank everyone.

"I'm sorry for being such trouble," you say, eating a piece of your delicious pancake.

"Y/N how many times do we have to tell you that you're no trouble at all. You need our help and protection and you're always entitled to it," Junmyeon says. Minseok grabs your hand.

"You've been nothing but thankful and appreciative the whole time you've been here. Y/N we all love you, you're an awesome person," He says, patting your hand one more time and then letting go to eat his pancake.

"We can just take the car since only five of us are going," Baekhyun says. "Y/N should drive."

"Y/N needs to rest still. Just because she can walk doesn't mean she can run. You know what I mean?" Yixing says. You nod but Baekhyun just looks at him.

"Sometimes I think you're a little stupid, Yixing, but I love you anyway. I have to go get ready to go," Baekhyun resolves, leaving the kitchen to go find some clothes suitable to leave the house in.

"While he does that, you need to finish breakfast," Minseok says to you and you nod, quickly finishing your pancakes up. After you're done, you go upstairs to brush your teeth.

When you come back into the kitchen, there's a serious conversation going on and you're not sure if you should leave or not. "Y/N, come here. We're discussing an escape plan if your father's lackeys find us," Chanyeol says. You nod and Yixing pulls out a chair for you. You sit down and he leans against the back of it.

"Chances are even if some of his people didn't know what I looked like, they do now. We're going to have to be very careful of anyone who looks at us for too long. Even if they do, we can't make a scene. They may doubt it's me if we don't run away instantly," You say, leaning your elbows on the table.

"That's an awesome point, Y/N. She's right, don't run away at the first sign of danger. I highly doubt that any of your father's people would shoot at you guys in public. That's too much-unwanted media attention. Not to mention the police would get involved. If you park around the mall's back exit, you have a clear route to leave from," Junmyeon says.

"Especially since the exit to the main road is near the back exit, so it's a quicker path to the way out," Yixing says. "We should be good. If anything goes wrong I'll have you on speed dial."

Yixing walks away from the table and comes back with a bag. He puts it down on the table and unzips it. Inside is a variety of handguns and one machine gun. Baekhyun takes two sleek black handguns and puts them in a holster that must be strapped around his waist. Minseok and Sehun both only take one each, while Yixing takes two.

"If you want a gun, Y/N, you're more than welcome to have one," Jongdae says. You shake your head.

"I'd never be able to use it. I know how to of course but I couldn't ever shoot a real person," you assert. The thought of having another gun pressed against your body again unsettles you. Jongdae nods and zips the bag back up and takes it away.

Yixing pulls you up and leads you to the front door. He opens a closet and hands you a pair of slides that look like they're going to be a little too big. You put your feet into them, aware of the fact you literally look like a hobo.

"You look cute," Yixing says like he can read your mind.

"Ready to go?" Baekhyun asks from behind you. Yixing nods. "Let's get it!"


	10. Race

Yixing leads the four of you out to a Jaguar XJ. You're about to get into the back of the car when Minseok stops you, "You should sit in the front with Yixing. It'll be too easy to get your stitches pulled by being shoved in the back."

"Are you sure? I don't mind," you say. Minseok shakes his hand at you and you nod, understanding that he wants you to sit in the front. You walk around to the passenger door, sliding into the car. Yixing hops in a couple seconds later while Minseok, Baekhyun, and Sehun pile into the back.

Yixing pulls out of the garage and down the driveway. You look back at the gorgeous house that stands tall in the bright sunlight. You watch out the window as the scenery speeds by. The radio is on, while Baekhyun and Yixing hum quietly along to the tune.

"Y/N, are you going to miss racing?" Sehun asks from behind you. You can't turn around due to Yixing's strict orders of not stretching your side.

You nod, "Yeah, I always will. It was a huge part of my childhood and even my later life. My whole existence has depended on racing, and I grew to love it a lot."

"Your father was really mean," Baekhyun says. "I'm not trying to be insensitive or cross any lines. Your father seems like a terrible man."

"Baek we all know this already," Yixing says. You laugh quietly.

"Do you plan on staying with us after you're healed?" Minseok asks. You tense up a little bit, shifting in your seat.

"Um... I have to go once I can. I care about you all a lot and you all have been nothing but sweet and generous with me. However, I feel like I am causing undue stress with my father in the way. Trust me, I'd love to stay with you guys but I just can't. Beyond the fact of my father, I need to get away from organized crime rings and gangs. That's the reason my mom and little brother are dead, the reason my whole life has been spent in hiding and obedience. In all 19 years I've been alive, not once have I ever disobeyed my father or anyone who wasn't my brother. The first time I ever made my own decision was when Yixing followed me into the bathroom." You play with your fingers in your lap.

"We all respect your decision to go out on your own and be your own person," Yixing says. "But I hope you know if at some point you find yourself needing help, you won't hesitate to reach out." You thank him and the conversation halts in the car.

A thought pops into your head, "Yixing, why did Kyungsoo want to know my blood type? Do you guys just have bags of blood laying around?"

"No, not at all. We were trying to see if your blood type matched someone else in the house. I'm A too, so we did a transfusion using my blood," he says. "I have hemophilia so we can't do it often because I bleed so much afterwards. Chanyeol or Kyungsoo could have too, but Chanyeol had to leave to go find the others and Kyungsoo had just donated blood to the hospital a few days before and it wasn't safe to draw any more from him."

"Kyungsoo donates blood?" You ask.

"Yeah, it makes him feel like even though sometimes he has to do bad things he can still do something to help others," Sehun says. You lean back into your chair.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to donate blood if you have haemophilia?" You inquire.

"It's not really recommended, but it's not like my blood would hurt you or anything, it's more the fact that it could be really hard to stop the bleeding from me once it started. The other factor is I could get a hematoma, but that didn't happen so I'm all good," he replies. Your heart hammers uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Yixing," you say, eyes a little tearful.

"Don't be silly, Y/N. I'd rather have to deal with a hematoma then having Kyungsoo faint from blood loss or you die from it," he says. "Even if I got a hematoma, Kyungsoo could always just drain it if it was bad enough."

"No I mean it, no one would've done that for me before I met you," You assert, upset he brushed off his help like that.

"Well, you're welcome," He relents, squeezing your thigh and then returning his hand to the wheel. You blush at the contact, turning your head away to look out the window again.

"You two are gross," Sehun states, making everyone burst out into laughter.

"Shut up Sehun."

The rest of the ride to the mall is spent making jokes and talking about lighter subjects than your pasts. The guys have quickly caught on that it's okay to joke around with you, that you're not uptight and rigid, you like to have a good time too.

When Yixing pulls up to the sizeable mall, your heart leaps into your throat. These men could very well die here. You know your dad's men would never kill you, they would drag you back to the prison you were forced to call home. There your dad would end your life, slowly. You're not worried about your life, you're more worried about the men who have saved your life. If you had a dollar for every time Yixing had saved your life, you'd be rich.

"Y/N? Let's go," Yixing says, opening your door for you. You nod, allowing him to help you out of the car.

"I'm nervous," You admit. Yixing shuts your door and squeezes your arm.

"Don't be. I'm here," he says. You smile at him and follow Baekhyun through the doors of the mall.

You're not surprised that Baekhyun is an expert shopper. He throws articles of clothing at you, making you try them on and being brutally honest on whether or not he likes them on. Yixing chimes in once and a while to tell you that you look good, while Minseok helps sometimes and hands you an outfit he likes. Sehun stays quiet and reminds you all time and time again that he is only there for the food court.

After buying way too many bags of clothes and insisting it's too much, Sehun finally gets his food. He happily munches away on his Panda Express while you nervously watch the man behind Yixing's left shoulder that is staring at the five of you.

"Yixing I think I know that man," you say. While you look at him, you realize he's the man who told you that your dress was ready the day you escaped your father.

"I noticed him while I was getting my food. He was on the phone," Sehun says, putting his chopsticks down.

"If your dad shows up, we're screwed. We have to go," Yixing whispers. "Y/N, stay between Minseok and I. Sehun and Baek, you flank." You obey and stand up, not looking at the man again. Yixing grabs your elbow and holds you against his left side while Minseok comes up on your left. Baekhyun grabs your shopping bags and stays tight behind the three of you, Sehun quickly following suit.

"We have to hurry," Minseok says in your ear. The man is following you all now and your heart is hammering so hard you think you're going to die.

You get to the Jaguar and Yixing quickly ushers you inside the car, running to the driver's seat and making sure everyone is in before speeding away. Within seconds a black car is behind you, another one of your dad's lackeys is driving it.

"We're being followed," you say, biting your nails anxiously.

"It will be okay," Yixing says, turning sharply to the right. The car pursues, following dangerously close behind your car.

"Yixing you're going to have to whip out some fast and furious driving skills because we're about to get our asses kicked. They have a gun," Baekhyun says. They need someone who can drive better than Yixing can.

"Yixing put your seat back," you demand as he pulls up to a red light.

"What?"

"Just do as I say," you snap back. Yixing doesn't look convinced but he does as you say, pushing his chair back as far as it will go. You hop over the centre console and shove yourself between his legs. You grab the wheel.

"Get into the passenger seat and buckle up, all of you," you say. Yixing struggles over the console and you quickly adjust the seat and put on your seat belt.

"Hold on tight."


	11. Bullet

You're not used to driving on the busy streets of Seoul, but with the adrenaline pulsing through your veins you're surprisingly good at it. The man driving behind you may not be a good driver, but he's keeping pace with you. You're driving as recklessly as you can without putting anyone in serious danger.

You slam on the breaks unceremoniously at a red light, almost rear-ending the car ahead of you. You look in the rearview mirror and the black car is gone.

"They're gone!" You yell.

"Y/N..." Yixing says. You look out the passenger window and the car is there, a gun pointed straight at your head. Your father has given the order and now he wants you dead. If your father wants you dead, it's only a matter of time before the deed will be done.

You can't go anywhere, you can't go forward or back because there are cars boxing you in. You can't get away, and you're going to die. If you die, the others in the car will too without a doubt. If the car can't move, they're all going to get shot. And then the man pulls the trigger.

"Y/N!" Yixing screams. The pain never comes, and you open your eyes, surprised that you're not dead. As you look at your window to see if the bullet exited that way, there's nothing.

"What-" You start but quickly stop when you see Yixing. He's clutching his shoulder, blood everywhere. He took a fucking bullet for you, a fucking bullet.

"Yixing what the fuck!" You scream. Panic rises in your throat, knowing very well this man may die. The light turns green and you slam on the gas, trying to lose the men beside you. "Yixing!"

"I'm okay," he says.

"Okay?! Yixing your haemophilia..." Minseok says. Baekhyun is frantically grabbing at Yixing, trying to see the wound. You swerve into the lane to your right and make a sharp turn.

"We need the hospital, now," you command.

"No way, Y/N. If you take me to the hospital I'll die before I even wake up," Yixing says, eyes clenched shut. "I'm not risking all of your lives. Get home, now."

"Yixing you are not going to make it home! You need medical attention now!" You scream, making another sharp turn. While driving you half rip off your shirt, throwing it at Minseok. "Try to staunch the bleeding. Now."

Minseok does as he's told and asks Yixing to recline his seat. As he does so, Minseok shoves the t-shirt against the gushing wound. Blood is everywhere, dripping down Yixing's arms and onto the leather seats. It's splattered across his face and the window.

"What the fuck!" You screech, making another sharp turn. "Why would you do that?! You can't keep putting yourself in danger for me! Someone fucking do something now!" You scream, narrowly avoiding bowling over a pedestrian. "We need to stop the bleeding and we need to do it now!"

"Y/N... it's okay," Yixing whispers. He turns his head to look at you and for the brief few seconds, you make eye contact, your heart breaks. His chin is covered in blood and his eyes are sparkling. "I'm going to die and that's okay. You have to get them home, make sure no one follows you. No matter how we play this, I don't think I'm going to make it back home."

"Yixing don't you fucking say that you're not going to die here. I promise I'll get you home alive," you spit back. "I'm not letting you die here."

"Y/N what the hell do we do?!" Minseok yells, keeping pressure on Yixing's wound.

"It's not going to stop bleeding. We knew I was lucky to survive without being shot this long. We've all known that this was going to happen and I was going to die when it did. Y/N you can't save me and it's okay," Yixing says, grabbing your arm. You harshly jerk it away to pull the parking brake, drifting around a sharp corner.

"Yixing stop!" Sehun yells. "Y/N what do we do?!"

"Stop asking me that! I have no fucking idea," you answer. Then it dawns on you as you narrowly avoid a young man with a stroller. "We have to cauterize the wound."

"Y/N we have no tools to do it-"

"All we need is a lighter and a knife," you reply.

"I have a lighter and a Swiss Army knife," Baekhyun says.

"You're going to have to heat the blade. Make sure it isn't red hot. When you're ready you're going to push it to the wound in two-second bursts. Stop as much bleeding as you can without burning any healthy tissue," You command, making another sharp turn through a red light. You watch as the black car gets stuck at the light. You quickly make three more turns, going almost double the speed limit.

When you're sure you've lost them, you get onto the highway that will take you to the house. "It's hot," Baekhyun says.

"Yixing it's going to hurt but we have to save your life," you say, taking his hand. He looks at you but doesn't reply. He clenches his teeth as Baekhyun let's out one screech of terror and presses the hot metal to the wound. Yixing cries out in pain, gripping your hand. You watch out of the corner of your eye as Baekhyun presses the knife to the wound over and over again. You can hear Yixing's flesh sizzling and the awful smell of burning skin.

Yixing's cries stop as the bleeding does. The wound is still trickling blood, but it may be just slow enough that you can get him back to Kyungsoo in time. You push the car to 180 km/hr.

"Someone call Kyungsoo now," you say. Minseok returns the soaked t-shirt to Yixing's wound, pressing down on it again.

"Y/N... it hurts," Yixing whispers. You turn to look at him and brush his bangs out of his face.

"It's okay, I have you. I won't let you die here. The pain will be over soon," you reply.

"Y/N I swear to god watch the fucking road," Baekhyun says.

"Y/N drive safe, please. If you crash the car we're all going to die. My life isn't worth all of yours," Yixing wheezes.

"You're forgetting I'm a professional," you try to joke, gripped with terror that Yixing is going to die beside you. You hear Baekhyun screaming frantically at who you assume is Kyungsoo.

"I- I don't feel so good," Yixing says. When you look at him again his eyes are shut and he's still.

"Is he fucking breathing?!" You scream.

"He has a pulse," Minseok confirms. You breathe a sigh of relief.

You focus harder, weaving between cars going the speed limit. You make the sharp turn onto the road that will take you the rest of the way to the house. What feels like ages later, you skid up to the house, throwing the car into park before it is even fully stopped. You jump out of the car and the other EXO members run out of the house.

Junmyeon has Yixing in his arms in a second, running him into the house. You sprint after the two, Kyungsoo on your heels. "We had to cauterize the wound, he was bleeding out."

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, but when he reaches Yixing, whom Junmyeon threw on the makeshift hospital bed in the room you sleep in, he's instantly in work mode. "We need a blood transfusion, now," Kyungsoo says.

"Here, I'm A. Take my blood," you say. Kyungsoo hesitates but doesn't argue, knowing you're running out of time. He gives you the worlds quickest needle, extracting your blood into a bag.

He cuts Yixing's shirt open and you want to help him. Within seconds Kyungsoo is cutting the wound back open and irrigating it with saline solution.

"Fuck," he cusses. Blood is going everywhere, it's dripping onto the floor and soaking through the bed. When the blood bag is full, Kyungsoo attaches another one to you and starts an IV in Yixing's arm. "Y/N if you think you're going to pass out tell me," he says.

You get up, standing at the end of the bed. "Junmyeon get me tweezers, now," Kyungsoo demands. As soon as he has the tweezers, he's retrieving the bullet. He cauterizes the wound with an actual tool, and disconnects the second blood bag from your arm and pulls the needle out.

"I don't know if he's going to make it," Kyungsoo says, hooking up Yixing to a monitor. His dangerously slow heartbeat is beeping across the screen and you feel like you're going to explode. Kyungsoo is back at his side again, asking you for help suturing. As you hold Yixing steady and Kyungsoo stitches as fast as he can, Yixing scarily still.

"Kyungsoo he can't die. He saved my lifetime and time again and then took a bullet for me. He can't die," you say, tears dripping onto Yixing's bare chest.

Kyungsoo ignores you, finishing the last stitch. He applies a hefty amount of gauze and pushes down with a lot of his weight. You stand there dumbly and watch.

"Cauterizing the wound was the right choice. Who's idea was it?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Mine," you reply. He looks over his shoulder at you.

"If he manages to pull through this one, we can all thank you. How did you know to cauterize?" He inquires.

"It doesn't matter," you assert, not wishing to delve into that part of your past. The important thing is Yixing, and the fact he's laying motionless underneath Kyungsoo's compression. Please don't be dead.


	12. Pain

You stay by Yixing's bedside for three long days. He has an IV and has gotten three blood transfusions. One from you, one from Kyungsoo, and one from Jongin. It's convenient having three people with an A blood type ready to give you a transfusion. But if he doesn't pull through it's all in vain.

"Y/N, you need to eat something," Jongdae says, entering the room. You shake your head, cracking your back once before looking up at him.

"Jongdae he risked his life for me," You say. "If he dies saving my life it's such a waste. My dad has decided I will die and nothing will stop that. I'm trying to buy as much time as I can but I know I'll probably die before I turn 20. I'm not going to deny what is so set in stone to happen. I will fight tooth and nail to prolong my life as long as I can but I will not sacrifice the lives of those around me who have saved me countless times. When he wakes up, I'm leaving. I'm not going to let another person get hurt because of my father."

Jongdae sighs and sits on the corner of Yixing's bed and grabs your hand. "Listen to me. Yixing has been in the gang scene for almost his entire life and has never been shot or been life-threateningly injured through his whole career here. If he took a bullet for you, it's because he's seen something in you that he is willing to risk his life for."

You fight back tears, "you are all the first real people who have cared about me that wasn't my mom or little brother. I've never had someone who has thrown themselves on the line for me. You all are putting your lives in danger with every second I'm here. The fact you all care so much is the reason I have to leave."

Jongdae shakes his head, "no Y/N. The fact we care is the reason you should stay here with us. Running on your own will only get you killed. You have a chance here and I hope you know that any of us would protect you with everything we have."

A tear drops onto your arm and Jongdae pulls you up and hugs you. He doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to. "Yeah, Y/N," a voice chokes out from behind you. "I don't want you to leave." You spin around and see Yixing looking at you from his place on the bed. He points at your water glass and you quickly give it to him. He takes gulps of water quickly.

"Thank you," he says as you pull it from his mouth. "What happened?" Before he can say anything else you throw yourself on him and hug him as tight as you can.

"Yixing thank god," you sail into his good shoulder. "You made the worst decision." He chuckles and hugs you back.

"By the looks of it, I made a very good decision. You're alive," he says. "And you didn't kill us with your driving skills which is truly amazing." You laugh through your tears. Jongdae is yelling downstairs that Yixing is awake.

You hear footsteps thunder up the stairs towards the room Yixing is in. You step back and watch as the men all relish in the fact that he's alive, and going to survive this. Kyungsoo muscles his way to the front. "Everyone step the fuck back," he orders. Everyone does as he says. "Yixing, I need you to wiggle your right fingers." Yixing does so after a few seconds of concentration.

"See, good as new." Yixing states.

"Bullshit! You lucky bastard. You got away with no evident muscle or bone damage," Kyungsoo tuts. He grabs a pen off the side table and pokes over Yixing's arm and fingers, asking him if he can feel it.

"That hurts," he says as Kyungsoo harshly jabs the pen into his finger.

"You have to be the luckiest motherfucker ever. You got shot with haemophilia and survived with no nerve damage or muscle damage. You can thank Y/N for your life," Kyungsoo asserts. "On another note, I'm very happy you're as lucky as you are because I can't take over the doctor job without you." Yixing laughs at that.

"It was quick thinking to cauterize the wound," Chanyeol says. "We're lucky we had Y/N when we did."

You shake your head, "No you're not. If I wasn't here, there would've been no wound to cauterize."

Yixing grabs your hand. "Can you stop talking such nonsense? We're so lucky to have you with us at all. Stop blaming yourself for things you can't control. You saved Yixing's life and that's the important thing. Nothing else matters," Baekhyun says. You smile.

You all sit around and talk for a little while in the cramped room before people get tired and leave one by one. Eventually, it's just you, Yixing, and Kyungsoo. "Y/N how do you know how to cauterize a wound?" Yixing asks.

You tense up again and look at him. "You saved my life so I'll tell you but I really don't like talking about this. When I was younger and my little brother was still alive, he used to get cut up a lot by my twin. One time he got a cut so deep it was bleeding everywhere. I googled how to cauterize and suture a wound. I'm not the best at it, but I did it for three years until my little brother met his end. It was just something I knew how to do because of circumstance." You wring your hands.

"Why don't you like talking about your little brother?" Yixing inquires as Kyungsoo sits down beside you.

"Because at that time I was attached to my brother. He was kind, gentle, and so sweet. I protected him because he was everything my father hated. My twin was ruthless and evil, but my little brother was so pure. He wouldn't even kill bugs. I had to cause him pain when I would burn his wounds shut and stitch him. I had no choice and he was always so good about it. He knew I was saving his life the only way I knew how to.

I had always begged him to fight back. If he showed aggression my father would've decided he wasn't completely useless and stopped my brother from mutilating him so often. My brother never fought back, he took everything that was thrown at him and managed to smile after. I had never loved someone as much as I loved my little brother. I watched him die, I watched him get his throat slit by my twin as my father held me back and laughed. He watched his twelve-year-old son die and laughed.

After that, I never really showed much of anything. I didn't laugh or cry, I didn't really have any genuine emotions for years after. Not until I ended up here with you guys. My mother died a month or two after my brother did. I watched her die too at my father's hand. Her death never upset me as much, I was already hardened by then. My father has seen my cry twice since I grew up from being a baby. Once when I dislocated my knee, and the day my brother died." You finish your story and sit back in your chair.

"Y/N... I'm so sorry," Kyungsoo whispers.

"It's okay. We all have rough pasts. He's better off dead. At least no one can hurt him now," you assert, finding comfort in the fact he's safe from your father and sadistic brother.

"This is why you're scared to stay with us, isn't it?" Yixing asks. Your eyes snap to his and you burst into tears right there.

"I... Every time I care about someone they get ripped from me and I have to watch them die. I watched you get shot and I never want to watch it again. I don't want to see people die around me, least of all you guys," you say through harsh sobs. You bury your face in your hands.

"No one is going to take you away. Just stay, Y/N. Stay safe here with us, we'll protect you from everything," Yixing says. You nod.

"I want to stay. Please, I want to stay."


	13. Intruder

When you finally asked Junmyeon if you could stay with EXO permanently, he was overjoyed. He was so happy, in fact, he hugged you. For the first time, you're starting to feel like you have a family, that you belong in this group of boisterous boys.

Baekhyun cried when Junmyeon announced that you'd decided to stay instead of going off on your own. When you saw Baekhyun cry you started to cry too. It's like all the years you've spent burying how you feel now is crashing down on you and you can't control it.

Yixing has been resting lots and now you feel like you're the one looking after him. His arm is in a sling and healing. He can't wash his hair properly with only one hand, so you've been washing his hair for him. Kyungsoo has taken over changing the bandages on both of your wounds, but yours is looking a lot better.

It's almost time for you to get your stitches removed, but Kyungsoo is a little hesitant to do it since he's never tried before. Yixing has assured both of you that he can lead Kyungsoo through it just fine.

You've been moved from the makeshift hospital room that Yixing is now in into your own room. It smells vaguely like someone at some point used to inhabit the room but now doesn't. Junmyeon told you that you have free reign of decoration and can redo the room in whatever way you want to. You're not in a hurry to rearrange it, but there was a heated debate about what room you should get and why.

Kyungsoo is fussing over your bullet wound, removing your dressing. Yixing stands over you as well, watching Kyungsoo. "Just try to clean it up well," Yixing says.

Kyungsoo pokes and prods at you, checking to make sure you don't have an infection. "It looks good," Kyungsoo says, although it comes out more of a question.

"Why do you guys have so many spare rooms?" You ask. You feel Kyungsoo sharply pull away from your back. You turn your head to look at both of them. "What?"

"We... um... There used to be twelve EXO members. Three of them were shot and killed by rival gang members. None of us really talk about them. It's kind of like rubbing salt in the wound," Yixing says, stumbling over his words a bit.

Instantly you feel bad, "Oh Jesus I'm so sorry I didn't mean to press. I was just wondering why."

"Don't apologize, you didn't know," Kyungsoo says, getting back to work on your side. "They're gone now. We can't do anything and hiding the fact they ever existed doesn't help either."

"You're right. We can't run from our pasts," Yixing says. You relax back into the mattress as Kyungsoo finishes applying your bandages and you sit up. "You're healing nicely. I'd say stitches out in the next two or so days."

"I'm going to feel terrible if I hurt you," Kyungsoo says.

"I got shot, whatever you do with the sutures probably won't be anything as bad," you answer. Kyungsoo nods and helps Yixing take off his shirt. You casually stare at his chiselled abs and arms. You look away very quickly.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Yixing jokes. You roll your eyes. The huge wound in his shoulder catches your eye as you notice it's healing okay. Kyungsoo cleans the wound and hands you a handful of bandages.

"Ew, you don't have aids do you," you ask Yixing.

"Dumbass, if I did you would by now too because you have my blood in your veins loser!" He proclaims.

"At least my body can clot my blood," you playfully retort. Kyungsoo gasps.

"How is he possibly going to retaliate?!"

"No, you," Yixing answers, teeth clenching in pain as Kyungsoo cleans a sore spot. At this point, you imagine most of Yixing has to be sore.

"Someone is coming up the drive! We have an intruder!" A voice yells from downstairs. Yixing is instantly on his feet, grabbing your arm and running down the stairs with you in pursuit. When you get to the bottom of the stairs, everyone is in position. They're hidden enough that they're protected but can still shoot.

"Y/N, get into here," Yixing says. Baekhyun opens a closet door and Yixing ushers you inside. "I'll be right outside. Don't move." He slams the door. "Lock it," he commands from outside. You fumble in the dark until you feel the deadbolt on the door. You click it locked and sit back into the corner.

"Who is it?!" Junmyeon yells out the door. "We will shoot! Drop your weapons!" Your heart is racing. You're hidden and safe in a closet while all the others are vulnerable.

You can hear a far off voice answering and it sounds like there's a little argument. You can't make out what they're saying yet but the voice is getting closer slowly.

It's a man, "I need to know if Y/N is here." You almost instantly recognize it. You quickly unlock the closet door and throw it open. It hits a hard object and you peek around to see the object it hit was Yixing.

"Zico, you're here," you say after shooting Yixing an apologetic glance.

Zico stands in the doorway, blonde hair done immaculately and adorning a pair of jeans and a hoodie. "Hey Y/N. Please tell Junmyeon not to shoot me."

"I wasn't going to shoot you, moron," Junmyeon says, lowering his weapon. The others quickly follow suit.

"I told you I'd see you soon. I had to wait until I got enough intel to be useful to you guys," Zico says. You jog over to him and he envelops you in a hug. He's familiar, Someone you've known a very long time.

"It's good to see you," you answer and he agrees.

"How do you two know each other?" Yixing asks uneasily from behind you. You let go of Zico and turn around to face Yixing.

"We grew up together. Well I mean... I grew up with him but he was already part of his own gang," you explain. "Zico, what do you mean intel?" You ask.

"A week ago your father summoned Block B. Later we found out that he summoned all of the gangs at the meeting except EXO," he says.

"Can we go sit down?" Sehun asks. You chuckle but everyone agrees. The ten of you go and sit in the living room, scattered about the large space.

"What happened after he summoned you?" Kyungsoo inquires.

"He explained that Y/N had disobeyed him and disgraced us all. He said he suspected you would be going to the police soon and that we'd all get busted if he didn't act first. He made a personal request that we all try to find you and if possible bring you back to him alive. None of us overtly work for your dad, Y/N but we all know he's stronger than any of us. If we refuse we'll die, so we've been puppets for him for years. You know this better than anyone.

He also requested that we personally execute all of EXO, and not leave another alive. He said you all were traitors and there's no other way to treat traitors. Obviously, none of us want to kill any of you and I've given my orders to Block B to not touch any of you, especially Y/N. I wanted to come right away, but I knew if I came here too soon your dad would catch on that I have contact with you all. This is getting dangerous fast and it's important that you all watch your backs.

I let Taeyong from NCT know that you're all in danger. I plan to contact the other gangs and get a feel for that they're thinking and what they want to do. I highly doubt that any of us will lay a finger on any of you since all of us hate Y/N's father. No offence, Y/N," Zico pauses to glance at you.

"None taken. He tried to kill me."

"I wanted to let you all know what's happening. He's doing this to test his loyalties, and he's taken a huge hit in the budget due to the fact he doesn't have Y/N's race money." Zico cracks his knuckles.

"What do you think we should do?" Junmyeon asks.

"To be honest, I think you need more money to buy better weapons and even hitmen if you need it. I'd consult with NCT as well since they work for you guys. The best way to get more money fast is obvious," Zico says.

"Drugs?" You inquire. Zico playfully smacks the back of your head.

"No idiot. You need to race again. And like, now," Zico says. Race again?


	14. Chapter 14

"We have a more pressing matter. The new Seoul gang is coming today. Y/N, your initiation begins tonight."

"My initiation?" You deadpan back.

"I want you to kill their leader, Kim Junmyeon."


End file.
